


New Toys

by inkblotfox



Series: Vixen the Reindeer [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Intersex, Large Cock, Magic, Masturbation, Other, Plushophilia, Self-Fisting, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fisting, Voodoo doll, excessive cum, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: Vixen the Reindeer spends her time between Christmases loving herself for all to see, the perfect cam girl. When one of her most devoted fans sends her a plush depiction of herself, she can’t help but show her appreciation in the way that only she can.
Series: Vixen the Reindeer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100075
Kudos: 13





	New Toys

January wasn’t usually a time to receive Christmas gifts, but neither was Vixen or her fans a usual crowd. Boxes wrapped with various levels of care often arrived at the North Pole, addressed to Santa’s proudest reindeer and often shown off on camera for all to see. Usually, gifts tended towards the lewd - skimpy lingerie and expensive sex toys for her to have her way with. Such gifts were already plenty to keep her occupied during the first months after Christmas, when people were still huddled indoors and eager for company over the anonymity of a webcam, feeding into Vixen’s ever-growing need to be watched, seen, adored and lusted after.

However, Vixen found herself absolutely enchanted by the gift that arrived for her today, something more adorable than lewd. She couldn’t help but squeal as she opened it, eagerly reaching in to pull out a lovingly created little plush of herself. For sure, the doll was not completely innocent. Despite the cute harness and dress she came with, her miniature self was just as shameless as she was, a plush third leg hanging between her overstuffed thighs. It was perhaps a gift that might have unnerved some, but to the narcissistic reindeer, having a plush so closely made in her likeness was equal parts flattering and arousing- To think, someone was so enthralled with her beauty as to try and replicate it! Vixen was beside herself trying to think of how best to show her appreciation. It was only walking by Santa’s workshop, home of so many magically created and enchanted toys, that she realized she could give her lovely fan a thank you that they’d never forget.

“Hello, my lovelies~! I hope you’ve missed me as much as I’ve missed you...” Vixen let her voice drawl luridly as she leaned in towards the webcam, her plush tits hanging in front of her and swaying slightly in time with her swinging hips. “I received something special this week that I’m looking forward to showing you tonight. One of you lovelies is quite the crafter!” She leaned back on the bed, fully exposing herself to the camera’s adoring gaze. She’d chosen to wear her favorite harness tonight, her thick cock hanging through the fishnet leggings adorning her thick thighs. Just for a moment, she lingered in her reclined pose, letting her viewers get an eyeful of everything she had to offer, half-hard cock slowly drooling pre over the sheets as she basked in their adoration. Still, she’d hate to lose the thread of her surprise - she reached behind her to produce her new plush replica, squeezing the tiny Vixen between her heavy tits as she cuddled it to her.

“Mm, you all know just how fond I am of loving myself.... And now, I have a cute mini me to adore!” She winked to the camera, nuzzling the miniature replica between her tits, eyes on the camera as she imagined all her adoring fans eagerly watching her. “I hope you don’t mind, but I did use some of my own personal Christmas magic to add a little something extra to your gift, so I could properly show my appreciation.” Rather than explain further, she decided to show off exactly what she meant, leaning in once more to push a slow, loving kiss to her replica muzzle. A low moan escaped her as the voodoo-like enchantment on the plush proved its effectiveness, the feeling of her tongue pushing back into her own muzzle as if she were really making out with herself a heady rush. She was sure the camera couldn’t tell just yet what was happening, but that was fine. Good things came to those who waited,

Slowly, she leaned back on the waiting pile of pillows behind her, sinking into the plush cushions with a sigh as she continued to French her own miniature muzzle, subtly propping the plush up on her breasts to show off the plush’s rump. Parting her own legs, she reached down to pull her balls up to expose her own dripping pussy as well. The chat on the computer screen was just a bit too small to see clearly from where she lay, but the way it started racing by as she eased a finger into her plush, her own pussy parting in time, was satisfying enough to see.

“Mm, I hope you don’t think me too vain, my lovelies... I just couldn’t resist seeing how it would feel to make love to myself.” The sentiment was only half-genuine, if she was being honest with herself. While she did pride herself on putting on a show that kept her fans begging for more and putting more keyboards on their wishlists? She was far more intent on enjoying herself, and worshipping herself for all to see was just her kind of enjoyment. Vixen took her time making out with her plush self, savoring the transferred feelings of her tongue pushing back into her own muzzle and moaning just a bit louder than she normally would just for those looking on.

Her patience could only go so long before she found herself itching to try out a different set of lips. She took her time lifting and turning the plush in her hands, rubbing her leaking cock against the faux-reindeers muzzle as she leaned in to push her own under her replica tail, shuddering at the feeling of her breath against her own twitching pussy and ass. The first drag of her tongue made her tremble with pleasure, the rough texture of her tongue dragging from clit to tail hole making her cock twitch and dribble pre all over her belly. She got another long, slow lick in before her patience waned and she was parting the plush’s cheeks, feeling her own tight rosebud spreading open under the magic’s transferal as she leaned in to push her tongue into the toy.

*Woof*. Dimly aware as she’d been before of the size difference between herself and her replica, the way her ass stretched as she pushed the toy open around her tongue drove the point home. Vaguely she could see in the camera’s eye the way her tail hole gaped under her ministrations, spreading wider each time the wormed her tongue into the toy, the sensation and sight combined reducing her voice to a mess of lurid moans. She was itching to tough her drooling shaft, but rather than take it directly into her hands, she found herself continuing to take full advantage of her new favorite plaything, stroking the dangling shaft of the faux deer between her fingers and feeling the pre milked from her real cock splashing against her heaving chest.

It didn’t take much more before Vixen had to pull away from her toy, breathing raggedly as she tried to reign herself in before she lost it completely. Good as it felt, she wanted to make the pleasure last - and she had other things she wanted to try before she was totally spent. Buying herself some time, she leaned up to check the chat, idly stroking and caressing her miniature self for the camera as she caught up on the chat. Dozens of tips, and many more lusty comments flooded the feed, bringing a light blush to her cheeks and an extra wave of dampness between her thick thighs. She leaned in towards the camera, letting her sweet plush straddle her drooling cock and reaching up to grope her heavy tits for the camera.

“Well, my lovelies, I’m glad you’re enjoying the show as much as I am. But tell me, how best to indulge my sweet little doppelgänger next?” She tugged on her nipples as she let the question dangle for just a moment. “Should I see how deep I can sink into these tiny holes? Or perhaps my little friend is thirsty?” She emphasized the point by bringing one of her tits to her maw, sucking on the perky nip and lavishing the puffy areola with her tongue before gently coaxing the flesh apart, sighing with pleasure as she worked her tongue into her breast and feeling the first drops of her warm milk flowing into her waiting muzzle. She let the audience fight it out in the chat for a long moment as she breastfed herself, although she was already decided on her next course of action, tongue-fucking her breast for show as she kept one eye on the eager audience.

Wordlessly, she reached down and took her plush self around the waist as she let her nipple fall from her lips, grinding the toy into her slick cock before dragging it higher, grinding the blunt tip of her cock under the plush’s tail and sighing with pleasure as the feeling was transferred between her own legs. She winked to the camera as she parted the plush’s thick thighs, holding the plush’s own tool up and out of the way so the audience could clearly see her forcing its lower lips apart, mirroring the way her own nether lips were spreading under the magic’s influence. She let a long, low moan tumble from her lips as her thick tip forced the toy’s too-small pussy apart, feeling her own cunt gaping lewdly as she slowly lowered the toy further down onto herself.

Vixen had fucked herself before. The length of her cock made such self-love both possible and pleasurable for as long as she could restrain herself from being fully erect, and she’d grown very accustomed to the way it felt to be stretched around her own girth. But the way the toy stretched for her, the way she herself could feel her body stretching, was *to scale*. With rapt fascination, she watched herself gape wider and wider in the camera’s feed, her cunt hanging open lewdly, trying to squeeze itself around the massive object the doll was projecting. It was a whole new world of sensations, and one she couldn’t get enough of. Her audience faded from her mind as she focused in on the beautiful reindeer on screen, tongue lolling out of her muzzle as she took her time bouncing the doll slowly lower on her cock, savoring the sight of her own gaping sex and the growing bulge in her belly with every movement.

It didn’t take much at all to bottom out in the plush, her enchantment over it made to ensure she didn’t do any irreparable harm to herself as she played with it. Even so, she couldn’t think of a time she’d ever felt fuller. Curious, she held the toy impaled on her throbbing cock, watching as her own pre drooled its way into her spread pussy and oozed slowly out of her for a long moment before leaning forward to test what she was seeing for herself. As she thought, there was no resistance when she pushed her fingers against her stretched lower lips, then further, stroking her quivering inner walls and getting very vocal about just how good it felt. One finger became two, became her whole hand and wrist, her other hand more and more desperately bouncing her faux self like a fleshlight up and down what length it could take of hers - the combination of physical and magical penetration quickly became all too much for her, reducing her to a moaning, quivering mess on the bed as a violent orgasm wracked her body. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she pumped load after load of her thick spunk into the plush’s soft, waiting body, the enchantment making sure she got just a heavy a load to fill her own cunt - she could feel the mess oozing down her arm and all over the bed, the sensation almost mind-numbing. She held on as long as she could, riding out the tidal wave of pleasure until her body couldn’t take the overload anymore, until she had to pull her hand free or risk thrashing hard enough to break something. She collapsed back into the sheets, legs spread wide to give the camera a perfect view of her well used sex oozing spunk as she spent emptied herself into the over-stuffed toy, the last jets actually launching the abused plush to rest between her breasts as she all but blacked out from the exertion.

Languidly, she found herself licking her hand and wrist clean of her spent fluids as she tried to remember her name, her other hand idly fondling the cum-soaked doll on her chest. Whether it was minutes or days before she could pull herself from her stupor, she couldn’t have said - time had no meaning as she savored the rippling aftershocks of her play. Slowly, roaming hands made their way down her body, caressing her half-flaccid cock and rubbing rivulets of cum into her skin, then down further to grope her considerably lightened balls and stroke her over-sensitive pussy as the flesh tried to recover from it’s previous gaping state. It was all she could do to lean up, giving a playful wink and blowing a kiss to the camera as she fumbled for the remote to turn it off, ending her stream to a cascading stream of text begging for an encore. She dozed off laying in her own mess, utterly satisfied and resolved to make sure she properly thanked the one who’d sent her her new favorite toy when she woke up.


End file.
